


Amit úgy hívnak: Élet

by Mojzsi



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Kiss, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hugs, Jealous Arthur, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Molestation, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojzsi/pseuds/Mojzsi
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Egy újabb végigdolgozott nap után a Menedékdombon, Nora lepihent az egyik karosszékben és élvezte a bőrét simogató meleg fénysugarakat.  
Murhpy Mama közeledett felé.  
\- Szia Kölyök!  
\- Hello, Mama!  
\- Látomásom volt nemrég.  
Nora felkelt és átadta a helyét, majd leült elé a földre, átkarolva maga előtt a térdeit.  
\- Elmeséled?  
\- Különös dolgot láttam.  
\- Figyelek.  
\- A férjed, Nathaniel, meghalt a menedékben.  
\- Igen. – nézett maga elé bánatosan Nora.  
\- Kölyök. Tudom hogy nem tudod ezt elképzelni, de láttam, hogy a szíved meg fog gyógyulni és újra meg fog nyílni.  
\- Nem érdekel engem ilyesmi, csak Shaunt akarom megtalálni. – ráncolta Nora a szemöldökét.  
\- A dolgok akkor is megtörténnek, ha nem akarjuk. Az, hogy mi történik utána, azon múlik, hogy melyik utat választod. Ne feledd kölyök, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik. Amikor eljön a döntés ideje, a szívedre kell hallgatnod. – Mama lassan elcsúszott a karosszékben és elaludt. 

-Tábornok! – lépett oda hozzá Preston. – Őszkertnek problémája akadt az öntözőrendszerrel. Esetleg el tudnátok menni oda, hogy segítsetek megjavítani?  
\- Természetesen, Preston. Szólj kérlek MacCready-nek, hogy 20 percen belül álljon készen az indulásra.  
\- Igen, Tábornok! 

Nora felkelt a földről, kabátját Murphy Mamára terítette, majd bement a házába, hogy az úthoz szükséges felszerelést és néhány szerszámot összekészítse. 

\--- 

Miután az utolsó csavart is meghúzták, Nora újraindította a szivattyúkat, és az öntöző ismét tökéletesen működött. Greene Felügyelő hálája jeléül mutagyümölcs magokat ajánlott fel. Nora gondosan elcsomagolta, majd bekapcsolta a rádióját. Meglepetten néztek össze MacCready-vel, ahogy egy sistergő, de azért még kivehető segélykérő jelet fogtak. Nora karját előre tartva tett néhány lépést, hogy megfigyelje, hogy erősödik-e a jel, vagy sem. Erősödött.  
\- Ó, főnök….Ismerem ezt a nézést.- Mondta lemondó hangon MacCready, és elővette a puskáját.  
\- Meg kell néznünk, hátha tudunk segíteni rajtuk.

Sietve indultak a domboldalról, Cambridge irányába.  
\- Meg kell kerülnünk a Főiskola Teret. Legutóbb mikor erre jártam, majdnem ízekre szedtek azok a rohadt ghulok.  
\- Rendben, Mac. Sssshhh. Ezek lövések?  
\- Nem is kevés, azt mondom sietnünk kéne.  
Futásnak eredtek a lövések irányába. Berohantak a rendőrkapitányság udvarára, ahol egy hatalmas páncélban álló férfi lőtte a ghulokat, egy nő pedig egy sérült férfit ápolt. Azonnal tüzelni kezdtek.  
\- Mac, menj fel a létrára, szedd le a messzebbről jövőket. Mi intézzük a bent lévőket!  
\- Igen, asszonyom!  
Özönlöttek a ghulok. Nora újra és újra elsütötte fegyverét, a bádogférfi mellett állva, majd egy kattanást hallott a fegyvere felől.  
\- Kifogytam!  
A férfi azonnal a kezébe adta a lézerfegyverét, és elővett egy kisebb lézerpisztolyt.

Miután az utolsó ghul is hamuvá vált, Mac lemászott a kerítésről, és Norához szaladt.  
\- Egyben vagy, főnök?  
\- Persze, néhány karmolással megúsztam. Te?  
\- Én is, bár jó sok skúlót felemésztett ez a manővered. 

A férfi feléjük fordult, és levette az erőpáncél sisakját, arca szinte fekete volt a kosztól, hatalmas barna szemeit kíváncsian a nőre szegezte.  
\- Nagyon szépen köszönjük a segítségeteket, polgárok. Nem akarok hálátlannak tűnni, de mi dolgotok van errefelé?  
\- Hallottuk a rádión a segélykérést. – Válaszolta Nora magabiztosan.  
\- Nos értem. A nevem Paladin Danse. Ezek itt a társaim. Haylen írnok és Rhys lovag.  
\- Én Nora Robins vagyok, ő pedig a társam, Robert Joseph MacCready.  
\- Az egy PipBoy? – nézett a férfi a nő kezére meglepetten.  
\- Igen, ezen keresztül hallottuk a jeleteket.  
\- Hogyan jutottál hozzá?  
\- A menedékből, ahonnét jöttem.  
\- Te menedéklakó vagy? – szemei elkerekedtek.  
\- Igen. De ez egy hosszú történet, nem untatnálak vele.  
\- Megértettem. Nos, ha nem vagyok szemtelen, hasznát vennénk még egy kis segítségnek.  
\- Rendben, miről lenne szó? – kérdezte Nora játékosan.  
\- Gyertek be, odabent mindent elmondok részletesen.

Amint Danse elindult befelé, Mac megragadta Nora könyökét, és visszahúzta:  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy kik ezek?! – morogta, hangjában düh és felháborodás fortyogott.  
\- Acél Testvériség – felelte nyugodtan Nora - …Mi a baj velük?  
\- Én oda be nem teszem a lábam.  
\- Rendben, akkor majd a Szentélyben találkozunk. – Fordított hátat Nora teljes közönnyel. 

Soha nem lehetett meggyőzni semmiről.  
\- Azt a hülye makacs fajtádat, már megint mibe keversz… – dörmögte Mac, és utána ment az épületbe.

***   
-Maxson Bölcs! Danse Paladin a fedélzeten, Uram!   
-Üdv, Paladin! Jelentést kérek az ArcJet Rendszernél tett küldetésről!  
\- A küldetésre megkezdése előtt egy falkányi vad ghul támadta meg a rendőrőrsöt. A védekezés során Rhys lovag könnyebb sérülést szenvedett, de Haylen írnoknak hála gyors és szakszerű ellátásban részesült, felépülése nem tarthat tovább 2-3 napnál. A védekezésben továbbá egy kívülálló férfi és egy nő segített nekünk. A nő Nora Robins, aki a Polgárőrség jelenlegi vezetője tábornoki rangot visel, és egykori menedéklakó.   
-Menedéklakó? – Maxson acélos tekintete még hűvösebb lett.   
\- Igen, Uram. Állítása szerint mielőtt ledobták a bombákat, itt élt, és a 111-es menedékben élte túl.  
Maxson hitetlenül hümmögött. – Folytasd.   
\- A küldetésben mindkét kívülálló részt vett, és jeleskedtek a harcban, amit a szinthek ellen kellett vívnunk. Meg kell jegyeznem Uram, hogy beszélgetést folytattam velük. A férfi zárkózottabb, de a nő egyértelműen nyitottan áll a szolgálathoz, és osztja a testvériség nézeteit. Kiválóan és ellenkezés nélkül követte az utasításaim, és mesterien bánik a fegyverekkel. Ha tehetek egy javaslatot, szeretném megpróbálni a toborzását, amennyiben hozzájárulsz.   
\- Kétségtelenül ígéretesnek hangzik ez az újonc. Rendben van. Hozd el őt, szeretném személyesen megismerni, mielőtt döntök.   
\- Jegyzőkönyvön kívül szólhatnék néhány szót?   
-Persze, Danse.   
\- Ugyan a harcban a parancsaim követte, de mint ember rendkívül makacs és határozott. Kicsit rád emlékeztet.   
Maxson elmosolyodott. – Tehát több mint kétszáz éves, és rám emlékeztet téged. Ezt akár sértésnek is vehetném.  
\- Amint találkozol vele, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden kétséged szertefoszlik majd. Rendkívül egyedi és különleges nő. Még csak hasonlóval sem találkoztam.   
-Köszönöm Paladin, eltávot kapsz, majd 17:00-kor jelenj meg itt ezzel a tábornokkal.   
-Köszönöm Uram. Ad Victoriam!   
-Ad Victoriam! 

Maxson leült az asztalához, töltött magának fél pohár whiskey-t, majd keresztben feltette a lábait az asztalra. Belekortyolt lassan és ízlelgette, akár csak a szavakat: „Különleges.” „Különleges.” Danse szavai visszhangoztak fejében. Még sosem hallotta így nyilatkozni a Paladint. Milyen mély átéléssel és lenyűgözve beszélt erről a nőről. Rendkívül várta, hogy találkozzanak. 

Eljött az 5 óra, Danse-től várható pontossággal bekopogtak az eligazító ajtaján. Maxson épp az újoncoknak tartotta a tőle jól megszokott lelkesítő üdvözlő beszédét. Danse és Nora hátul megálltak. Danse pihenőállásban, leszegett állal hallgatta a Bölcset, Nora keresztbe font karral állt mellette. Nem ismerte volna be sosem, de nagyon örült, hogy Danse vele volt, mivel senkit nem ismert. Persze őt sem, de még mindig jobban, mint a többi katonát. És elvégre a partvidék legütőképesebb katonai erejének vezetője várta őt személyesen.   
-Pszt! Danse!  
-Igen, Nora?   
-Ez a fiú kicsoda?   
Danse barna szemeit nagyra nyitotta, és harapta a szája szélét, nehogy mosolyra görbüljön. Persze ilyen véletlenek nem estek meg vele csak úgy. – Ő Maxson Bölcs.  
-Komolyan? – kérdezte Nora őszintén.   
-Igen.  
\- Elnézést. A bölcs kifejezésből azt hittem, hogy egy legalább apám korabeli őszes halántékú pasas a főnök.   
Danse imádta Nora szókimondó és fanyar, nyers stílusát. Enyhén elpirulva csak megrázta a fejét.   
Miután Maxson befejezte a beszédet, és az újoncok elindultak kifelé, intett a Paladinnak, hogy menjenek oda hozzá.  
\- Megérkeztünk, Bölcs, ahogy kívántad.   
\- Épp időben, mint mindig, Paladin. És ő….Maxson zavarba jött, ahogy megpillantotta Norát. Hatalmas, barna szemei, telt piros ajka és hosszú, sötét barna haja megigézte…-ő én…én Maxson vagyok. Maxson bölcs, az acél testvériség keleti parti hadtestének parancsnoka.   
-Nora Robins. –nyújtotta a kezét.   
-Megkérdezhetem, hogy miben nyilvánul meg a nézeteink osztása önnél?   
Nora szemében egyszerre rémület és tűz lobbant. – Meg akarom találni az Intézetet, és Danse-től tudom, hogy maguk is erre hajtanak.   
\- Nos, valóban ez az egyik legfőbb küldetésünk. Szabad megtudnom a keresés okát?  
\- Elrabolták az egyik családtagom.  
\- Ezt szomorúan hallom, bár sajnos nem lep meg.  
\- És maguk miért?  
Maxson meghökkent, hogy kérdezni mert tőle. - A Nemzetközösség biztonságossá tétele miatt. Az Intézet az emberi lét kicsúfolása és az emberiség szégyene. Meg kell tőle szabadulni. Mindenestől.  
De térjünk vissza a beszélgetés eredeti céljához. Paladin szinte ódákat zengett rólad és a tudásodról. – Nora Danse-re pillantott, aki édes zavarában inkább a padlóra nézett. – Tényleg csatlakozni akarsz hozzánk?   
\- Még nem döntöttem el biztosan, de nagyon lenyűgöző volt a beszéded. Lehet, hogy meggyőztél. Tudod mit?! Benne vagyok!   
Danse még jobban elpirult Nora lazasága miatt, fel sem mert nézni a Bölcsre.   
\- Jó. Innentől kezdve lovagi rangot viselsz. Mindazonáltal Danse gondnoksága alá kerülsz, ő lesz a mentorod. Mindent meg fog neked tanítani, ami a testvériséggel kapcsolatos. Danse! Az első dolog, hogy körbeviszed a hajón és bemutatod mindenkinek. Cadenek, Ingramnak, Teagennek. Ja és Quinlan-nek. És hogy hol fog aludni.  
-Egyéb óhaj, Bölcs?   
-Egyelőre nincs, Paladin. Leléphettek.   
\- Köszönöm Bölcs.  
\- Ad Victoriam, Bölcs! 

Kisétáltak az eligazítóból, Danse becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.  
\- Nos, Nagyfiú, szerinted hogy ment? – szökkent elé Nora, akár egy játékos kiskutya.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lehengerelted. – nevette el magát megkönnyebbülve Danse.   
\- Naaa, ne már! – csapott a karpáncéljára – Komolyan kérdeztem!   
\- Abszolút rendben volt. Ismerem régóta, elfogad Téged.  
\- Remek. Akkor, kinél kezdünk?


	2. Eltávon

Hetekkel később Nora és Danse kimenőt kaptak. Nora a Cambridge-i Rendőrőrsre utazott, és Haylennel fent ültek a rendőrőrs tetején, ahol felbontottak egy üveg bort. Haylen volt az első, aki azonnal szárnyai alá vette őt, amikor először idetévedtek MacCreadyvel, és azóta is mindig mindenben segítette őt. Barátnők voltak.   
Nora szentimentálisan mosolyogva bámult a Bostoni repülőtér irányába. 

\- Mi van csajszi? – Kérdezte Haylen Nora stílusában.   
\- Mi lenne?  
\- Ismerem ezt a nézést. – kuncogott.   
\- Valóban? – sóhajtott fel Nora.   
\- Pasi van a dologban, ugye?  
\- Dehogy – vágta rá Nora.   
\- Na, nekem elmondhatod. Összejöttél valakivel?  
\- Nem, sajnos nincs erről szó.   
\- Akkor mi van?   
\- Nagyon tetszik valaki.   
\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy ki az?  
\- Természetesen, de úgysem mondom el!   
\- Naaa! Ugye nem Rhys? – kérdezte aggódva Haylen.  
\- Nem, nem ő….na jó, de megígéred, hogy a sírba viszed a dolgot?  
\- Megígérem! – emelte fel Haylen a poharát, majd belekortyolt.   
\- Danse.   
Haylen kiköpte a bort. – Hogy mi????  
\- Tudom, nekem is szar, de mit tegyek. Nagyon vonz ez az "elérhetetlen, rettenthetetlen jófiú" személyisége. A külsejéről nem is beszélve, az én koromban ezek a fiúk dollármilliókat kerestek a modellszakmában.  
\- Igen, állati jó pasi, de vigyázz vele. Nem szeretném, ha hiú ábrándokat kergetnél. Nagyon komolyan veszi a Testvériség elveit, akárcsak Rhys.  
\- Oooo. Te és Rhys?  
\- Nem. Én nagyon szeretném, de amikor összeszedtem a bátorságom, és megmondtam neki, hogy mit érzek iránta, ő azt mondta, hogy az ő életében csak a Testvériségnek van helye, semmi másnak.  
\- Miért ilyen mániákus mindegyik?   
\- Nem tudom, de ez az oka annak, amiért óvatosságra intelek Danse-el kapcsolatban. Nem szeretném, ha Te is átélnéd ezt a megaláztatást.  
\- Igen, tudom…de…nem tudod, hogy van valakije?   
\- Szerintem nincs. Vannak kapcsolataim a hajón, soha senki nem mondta, hogy látták volna bárkivel.   
\- Hát, ez is jelenthet valamit.   
\- És mit tervezel? Rámozdulsz?  
\- Nem. Nem érzek felőle jeleket, hogy bármit akarna.  
\- Nem tudom, őszintén. De ha ez számít, szerintem nagyon szép pár lennétek. – nevetett Haylen.   
\- Bárcsak így lenne. És még két napig nem is láthatom.  
\- Ne aggódj, biztonságban van a Prydwenen, maga a rendíthetetlen Bölcs vigyáz rá.   
\------  
Mindeközben a Prydwenen: 

Maxson hívatta Danse-t.   
\- Itt vagyok Uram, ahogy kérted!   
\- Félre a formaságokkal, Danse. Kérlek, le tudnánk menni egy kicsit a lőtérre?   
Danse tudta, hogy Arthur csak akkor ment le oda vele, amikor valami komoly probléma állt elő.   
\- Természetesen. Jelzem, hogy tegyék szabaddá a területet. 

Gyönyörű napsütéses délelőtt volt, a tiszta levegőt szinte harapni lehetett. Maxson és Danse nagyon jó barátok voltak, így a hajón kívül közvetlen viszonyban beszéltek egymással. A két férfi félmeztelenre vetkőzött a lőtéren, csak a holocéduláik lógtak a nyakukban.  
\- Hoztam neked egy új, saját módosítást Arthie, ami biztos, hogy tetszeni fog. – verte vállon Danse.  
\- Danse, ez ránézésre szét fog baszni mindent – és elvette tőle a hatalmas gatling lézerágyút.   
\- Köszönöm az elismerést! – nevetett Danse. Mi a bajod? Látom, hogy hetek óta nem vagy önmagad.   
\- Látod?  
\- Azért mert nem mondom, nagyon is feltűnő a változás. Történt valami?   
Nagyon nehezen jöttek Arthur szájára a szavak. Nem is csak azért, mert nehezére esett ennyire magánjellegű témáról beszélni, hanem mert nem volt biztos abban sem, hogy mi ez. Lőtt egy hosszú sorozatot, majd letette a földre a fegyvert, hogy lehűljön. Eközben elővett egy doboz cigit, megkínálta vele Danse-t is. Leült egy székre, és rábökött a mellette lévőre, hogy Danse is üljön le.  
\- Hoztál valamit a hajóra, ami nem hagy nyugodni. – fújta ki a füstöt lassan.  
\- Minden technikai eszközt többszörös ellenőrzésen futtatok át, mielőtt a fedélzetre küldöm. – mentegetőzött zavartan Danse. - Valami gondot okoztam?   
\- Nem erről van szó, ismerem az eljárási rended, tökéletes munkát végzel, mint mindig.   
\- Köszönöm. Akkor mire gondolsz?   
Arthur maga elé meredt, és beleszívott a cigibe. Danse gondolkodott, majd félve kérdezte.   
\- Nora?   
\- Mindig is nyitott könyv voltam neked, mi? …..pillantott fel szemérmesen.   
\- Ha megengeded, abszolút meg tudlak érteni. – felelte Danse. Elképesztő nő. Okos, bátor, bonyolult.   
\- Jól halad a tanulással?   
\- Viccelsz? Elképzelésem sincs, hogy hogy csinálja, de nincs már mit tanítanom neki. Én viszont nagyon sokat tanulok tőle.   
\- Irigykedek rád. – nézett Danse-re szűk pillantással.  
\- Rám? Ugyan miért?   
\- Hogy ennyi időt tölthetsz vele. Még akkor is, ha én rendelem el.  
\- A sok küldetésnek hála elég jól megismerhettem, és talán mondhatom azt is, hogy nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz.   
\- Úgy érted, hogy…  
\- Nem. A mentora vagyok, semmi több.   
Arthur idegesen bámult maga elé, szemei ide-oda cikáztak, majd megszólalt.  
\- Szerinted lenne nála esélyem?   
\- Természetesen – vágta rá Danse zavartan.   
Arthur mosolygott. – Ma ő is eltávon van, Haylennel.   
\- Igen, tudom. Megérdemli a pihenést, jó munkát végez.  
\- Ó, bassza meg, húsz perc múlva kezdődik egy megbeszélés Kells-el, induljunk vissza.

Jobb kézzel belecsaptak egymás kezébe, ballal pedig átölelték egymást. Arthur felvette a gatlinget a földről, és visszatértek a Prydwenre.

Danse visszavonult a körletébe, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Leült az ágy szélére, és erősen masszírozni kezdte a tarkóját. Arthur szavai késként fúródtak a mellkasába, és ez megőrjítette őt. Mi a fene történik vele? Pár hét, néhány közös küldetés, átbeszélt éjszakák. És bármenyire nem akarta ezt beismerni Danse, ő pontosan ezt akarta. Azt akarta, hogy mindig mellette legyen. Azt akarta, hogy mindent tudjon róla, és ő is el akart mondani mindent neki. Hogy érte el nála, hogy ennyire éhezzen a társaságára, hogy ennyire megbízzon benne? Még nem érzett ilyet, érzelmei mélyen fel voltak kavarodva. Nem érezte magát soha ennyire erősnek és egyben kiszolgáltatottnak, és ez kicsit megrémítette őt. 

Felhajtott egy pohár italt, levette magáról narancsszínű overálját, majd alsónadrágban befeküdt az ágyába. A takarót hanyagul csak az ölébe dobta, karjait a nyaka körül összekulcsolta, és a mennyezetet bámulva hallgatta a hajó búgását.

Korán volt még az alváshoz, de ki kellett használnia azt az időt, amit biztonságban ágyban tölthet. Lehunyta a szemét, és akarata ellenére Norára gondot. A mosolyára, ami mindig megenyhítette őt. - Jobb tenyerét végig simította saját nyakán, kulcscsontján, le a bal melléig - Az illatára gondolt. Az illatra, amelyet egy olyan páratlan nő visel, akit soha sem hagyna el egy férfi, akiért minden nap hálát ad a sorsnak, hogy megajándékozta őt szerelmével. – Kemény bal mellbimbójáról lassan, a kockás hasán keresztül lassan az alsójába csúsztatta tenyerét, finoman rámarkolt ébredező farkára. - Hosszú barna hajára gondolt, amely lágy selyem lepelként borítaná be bőrét, miközben lágy ölelésbe húzza őt. – Keze pumpálni kezdett, egyre keményebben és keményebben, fel-le húzta az acél szerven. Hasán minden kocka kirajzolódott, miközben hasizmai feszültek és lazultak, légzése egyenetlen és gyors lett, csípője erős lökésekkel tolta a faszt a markába, amellyel körkörös mozdulatokkal tovább izgatta, míg elfojtani próbált, de még mindig hangos morgásokkal és nyögésekkel, remegve a hasára engedte magjait. Akarta a nőt. Magának akarta, és csak magának akarta. De nem, Danse, mégis mi a fenét képzelsz. Katona vagy és ő Arthuré lesz. Verd ki őt a fejedből. 

Letörölte a hasát, felöltözött, majd kiment a kantinba.


	3. Chapter 3

Miután visszatért Nora Cambridge-ből, bejelentkezett Kells-nél.   
\- Robins lovag szolgálatra jelentkezik, uram!   
\- Üdv, lovag. Remélem kellemesen telt a pihenője!   
\- Köszönöm, uram.   
\- Jó. Maxson bölcs utasításának megfelelően ma a ragyogó tengerre mentek a Paladinnal, hogy megbizonyosodjunk afelől, hogy jó információkat kaptál Kellog agyából. Fel kell kutatni Brian Virgil-t.   
\- Értettem uram! Danse Paladin már a hajón van?   
\- Ami azt illeti, el sem ment a hajóról egész idő alatt. Mindenesetre, szerelkezzetek fel alaposan, biztosítsátok a páncélok épségét a sugárzás miatt. Ja és lovag, majdnem elfelejtettem. Maxson bölcs beszélni akar veled a körletében, mielőtt indultok. Már vár téged.  
\- Máris felkeresem. – mondta meglepetten Nora.   
\- Leléphet lovag.   
\- Köszönöm uram.

Nora mielőtt a bölcshöz ment volna, felment az ágyához, hogy elhelyezzen néhány holmit, amit az eltáv során összegyűjtött. Leült az ágy szélére, elrendezte a ládájában a holmikat, majd megpillantott egy, a párnája alól kilógó zöld valamit. Felemelte, és egy kék színű virágot talált. Friss volt. Illata enyhén édeskés volt. Gyönyörű szép volt. Körbenézett, hátha a közelben van az, akitől kapta, de senkit nem látott. Felbontott egy doboz tisztított vizet, beletette és az ágya mellé helyezte, majd elindult Maxsonhoz. 

\- Lovag, csak hogy megérkezett – fogadta izgatottan a bölcs.   
\- Látni kívánt, uram!   
\- Így igaz, kérlek, ülj le az asztalhoz – mondta, miközben az ajtóhoz sétált, és becsukta.   
\- Köszönöm, uram.   
\- Ez a küldetés kiemelt fontossággal bír, ha helyesek az információid.   
\- Nagyon remélem Bölcs, hogy közelebb kerülünk az Intézethez.   
\- Mindannyian, Lovag. Minden apró részletről feljegyzést kérek. Mit láttatok, mit hallottatok.   
\- Természetesen, Bölcs.   
\- Jó.   
\- Esetleg még valamit szeretnél, Bölcs?   
\- Nem, elmehetsz.   
\- Köszönöm Uram! 

Ezzel Nora felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé.   
\- Mégiscsak lenne itt valami – mondta Arthur, hangjában valami nagyon ismeretlen remegéssel.   
\- Igen? – fordult vissza Nora.   
\- Szeretnék kérdezni valamit – néhány lépést tett a nő felé -. Amikor visszatértetek a küldetésről….nos arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg mesélhetnél még …. – gyerünk Arthur, menni fog ez – a Polgárőrségről – gyáva vagy Arthur - . Egy vacsora mellett akár. Megfogta a nő bal kezét.  
\- Nos én – dadogta Nora zavartan – én persze, örömmel, köszönöm Bölcs!   
\- Ha négyszemközt vagyunk, kérlek, hívj Arthurnak – majd lágy csókot adott a kézfejére.  
\- Köszönöm, Arthur. Most már tényleg mennem kell, Ingram ki fog nyuvasztani, ha nem viszem el hozzá a páncélom. Igazából, ha ő nem is, a sugármérgezés mindenképpen.   
Arthur nevetve bólintott, és nézte, ahogy Nora kimegy az ajtón. 

Amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, meglátta Danse-t, hogy Quinlan irodájának ajtajából, vádlón nézi őt. Odament hozzá.   
\- Szia Danse.   
\- Üdv.   
\- Valami baj van?   
\- Negatív.  
\- Nem úgy tűnik, de ha nincs baj, akkor nincs baj.  
\- Maxson bölcs személyes eligazítást tartott?   
\- Igen, a küldetéssel kapcsolatban.   
\- És megoszthatod velem is a kapott információkat?   
\- Természetesen. Részletes jelentést kér mindenről.   
\- És ezért hívott a körletébe? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Danse.   
\- Igen. És ha visszatértünk, a Polgárőrségről is beszélni akar velem.  
\- Ugyan miért? – kérdezte nagy szemekkel.   
\- Azt nem mondta. Ha a logika mentén közelítjük meg, a telepesek által megtermelt ételt, felszerelést akarja. Remélhetőleg valami ellenszolgáltatás fejében.   
\- Ez akár gyümölcsöző kapcsolat is lehet, ha működik.   
\- Nem tudom, Danse. Nem szívesen keverném a telepeseket katonai ügyekbe. Mindenesetre, menjünk Ingramhoz a páncélok miatt, hosszú lesz az út a ragyogó tengerig. És hogy ott mennyit kell barangolnunk, amíg megtaláljuk a dokit, senki sem tudja kiszámolni.   
\- Induljunk. 

A Ragyogó Tengerre tartó útjuk első estéje Gyémántvárosban érte őket.   
\- Azt hiszem ez biztonságos éjszakai pihenőhely lenne lovag, továbbá felszerelést és ételt is tudunk vételezni – jegyezte meg Danse.   
\- Remek ötlet. Van itt egy lakásom, ott biztonságban pihenhetünk.  
Danse lefagyott, szó nélkül követte a nőt a lakásba. Kiléptek erőpáncéljaikból, és kinyújtóztatták tagjaikat.   
\- Mivel nem nagyon számítottam vendégre, nem tudok vendégszobát ajánlani. Egy kihúzható kanapém van, de szerintem elég nagy kettőnknek – mondta Nora.   
\- Negatív. A kanapé téged illet, én majd alszom a földön.   
\- Amíg az én házamban vagy, az én szabályaim szerint játszol, nagyfiú! – mondta kacéran. – Kérlek, hogy gyújts tüzet a kandallóban, addig én hozok valami vacsorát. Egy kis tésztához mit szólsz?   
\- Köszönöm, megfelel, az „egy kis”-től eltekintve.   
\- Azt hiszem, hogy elég sok dolgot megtanultam már rólad Danse, az étkezési szokásaiddal az élen.   
Danse enyhén szégyenteljesen elmosolyodott, és elkezdte pakolni a fát a kandallóba, majd meggyújtotta. Nora kis idő múlva visszatért egy nagy tálcával, rajta tésztával teli tállal és két tányérral.   
\- Mit szólnál, ha a tűz közelébe húznánk a kanapét, és ott ennénk?  
\- Az ágyon?  
\- Egy kicsit lazíts végre, Danse! – mosolygott.  
Nem szólt semmit, úgy tett, ahogy a nő kérte. Leültek és csendben elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat.   
\- Tudok adni pólót az alváshoz, ha kérsz. Mivel én nagy pólókban szeretek aludni, szerintem találunk rád is megfelelő méretet, Kolosszus.   
\- Köszönöm, nem kérem. Nem szeretem, ha valami rám tekeredik alvás közben.  
\- Basszus, akkor mégsem mászok rád, miután elaludtál.   
Danse lángvörös arccal nézte Norát, szokás szerint megszólalni sem tudott.   
\- Csak vicceltem, Nagyfiú. - Danse elnevette magát. - Lehet, hogy megteszem. 

Danse lefeküdt, Nora pedig megírta az aznapi jelentést, majd Danse mellé feküdt az ágyba, a férfi felé fordult, miközben feje alá gyűrte a párnát. Danse a hátán feküdt, és a mennyezetet bámulta.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem én kértem őt, hogy hívjon fel magához.   
\- Miről beszélsz? – pillantott oldalra a nőre.  
\- Kérlek, Danse. Érzem, hogy haragszol rám.   
\- Nem haragszom rád.   
\- És a bölcsre?   
Danse hallgatott, miközben lassan kifújta a levegőt.   
\- Ugye nem gondolod egy pillanatig sem, hogy ki akarlak túrni a helyedről?  
Danse oldalra fordította a fejét a nő felé – Soha nem gondoltam ilyesmire részedről.   
\- Semmi említést nem tett arról, hogy le akarna cserélni téged, Danse. A legjobb katonája vagy és ami még fontosabb, a legjobb barátja.   
\- Tudom.   
\- Akkor miért jut eszedbe ilyesmi?  
\- Nem jutott eszembe. Csak nem szokványos, hogy kihagyjon, ennyi az egész.  
\- Ha jobban belegondolok, azt hiszem tudom, hogy miért csak engem hívott magához.   
\- Miért?  
\- Szerintem tetszem neki.   
\- Meglehet.   
\- Úgy érzem, hogy ez a tárgyalás a Polgárőrségről csak ürügy, hogy velem vacsorázhasson.  
\- Meghívott vacsorára??? – kérdezte Danse élesen.   
\- Igen.   
\- És elfogadtad?   
\- Igen.   
\- Rendben. Drukkolok nektek.   
\- Ezt most hogy érted?  
\- Szép pár lesztek – mondta Danse epésen, majd tekintetét visszaemelte a mennyezetre.   
\- Danse.  
\- Fáradt vagyok, most már szeretnék nyugovóra térni és neked is ezt javaslom, katona. Holnap nehéz napunk lesz.  
\- Danse. – ismételte Nora halkan.  
\- Jó éjt.   
\- Jó éjt. 

Nora ébredt elsőként. A tető apró résein beszűrődő napfény pont rájuk sütött. Mosolyogva nézte az alvó férfit. Csípője be volt takarva, arcizmai nyugodtak voltak, enyhén szőrös mellkasa egyenletesen fel és le mozgott, bal karja a feje alatt, jobb karja pedig a hasán keresztben pihent. Nem akarta felébreszteni még, olyan ritkán volt lehetősége ilyen mélyen aludni. De muszáj volt, hamarosan indulniuk kellett.   
\- Danse! – suttogta halkan, de nem reagált.   
Mutató és középső ujjával lágyan végig simította az arcbőr és a szakáll határát, mire a férfi lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és álmosan a nőt figyelte.   
\- Nora – mondta gyengén, de látszott rajta, hogy nincs még teljesen tudatánál.  
\- Jó reggelt, nagyfiú! Ébredj! – suttogta, és újra megsimogatta a férfi arcát.   
Danse a nő hátára tette a karját és magához húzta.   
\- Még öt perc. – morogta, szorosabban húzta a nőt.   
\- Amennyit csak szeretnél – mosolygott, és férfi mellkasára tette a fejét.


End file.
